Therapy Sessions With Dr Raven
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: After Raven starts watching daytime maritial therapy sessions on TV, she gets it in her head to do such sessions with Robin and Beast Boy. The result? Some hilariously awkward questions, a goofy Beast Boy, and blushing Robin, and a pissed Raven. PLEASE READ!


**A.N. Again, I'm inspired. **

**These one-shots are just to get my creative crazy ness out, so review if you want, but I'm not stressing it. **

**They're more just for the fun of writing and the pride of knowing people who I don't know have read it. **

_**Therapy Sessions With Dr. Raven. **_

"Raven, do I have to do this?" Robin squirmed in the puffy chair in Raven's bedroom.

"Robin. You and Starfire have been together for a good year, and yet, you haven't tried to talk to each other about your relationship, your feelings….it's really quite exasperating to watch."

"Try living it." Robin muttered, still trying to free himself from the black energy Raven was using to keep him still.

"And," She went on, ignoring him. "I have been getting extremely bored and extremely PMS-y lately. And I've found that watching marriage counseling helps. So, I've decided to put that to use in a relationship that obviously needs it."

"So, why I am here?" Beast Boy asked, twitching where he was similarly bound as Robin.

"_Because_, I think that you could use it, too," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm dating _you_," Beast Boy whined.

"Look, Beast, it's either I give you both counseling and improve your relationships tenfold, or I can break up with you and leave Robin and Starfire to the downward spiral that they're heading for." She growled, exasperated.

Robin squirmed again, but said nothing. Beast Boy hung his head and sighed.

Raven smiled and clasped her hands on her desk.

"Now then. Robin, when was the last time you and Starfire sat down and had a conversation about your feelings?" She asked, staring hard at the Boy Wonder.

"Um…." Robin widened his eyes in confusion. "Can you explain the question?"

Raven sighed.

"Alright, Beast Boy, when was the last time you and I had a conversation about our feelings?" She said, turning to the green changeling.

"Don't you already know, Rae?" He said, confused. "I mean, you were there, too,"

"That is NOT the point of this." She growled, tightening the energy around the boys.

She let them choke for a second, and then released them.

"Okay. Robin, when was the last time you looked at Starfire?"

"Um….this morning?" Robin said, trying in vain to sound like he knew what was going on.

"I don't mean, when was the last time you mentally undressed her, imbecile," Raven said, shaking her head despairingly while Beast Boy choked back a laugh. "I mean, when was the last time you looked at her and really _saw_ her?"

"I guess…when we were in Tokyo. Right after we defeated Brushogun." He sighed.

"Yes! We're getting somewhere!" Raven cried. "Now, what was special about that moment?"

"I realized how much I cared about her, you know? And that she wasn't…unbreakable. She was delicate. She had…insecurities. Feelings. She needs someone to be there _with_ her, not someone to tell her how amazing she is." Robin's voice softened. "And I wanted to be that person."

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it, kids, but it turns out, Robin's got feelings!" Raven said, shaking her head. "Okay. Beast Boy. When was the last time you really saw me?"

"Um. I guess…when we went to that opera, and you cried." He shrugged.

"Wait. You haven't really seen me in six months?" Raven said, raising and eyebrow.

"Well, I _look_ at you all the time!" Beast Boy said defensively.

Raven facepalmed. "Okay. Now, Robin, honestly, how do you feel about Starfire?"

"Are you recording this or something?" Robin asked, glancing at the ceiling.

"Absolutely not," Raven said, with a sly smile. "Now, answer the question. "

"I love her." He said simply, blushing slightly.

"Sigh." Raven said in a monotone. "You guys are just too cute."

"Don't get too emotional, Rae," Beast Boy grinned.

"And how do you honestly feel about me, Beast Boy?" She said, smiling slightly.

"I think you're pushy, hot-headed, controlling, judgey, anti-social…"

"W-w-what?" Raven said, hurt. For a moment, the energy trapping the boys lapsed.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not done." Beast Boy smiled. " I also think you're beautiful, amazing, funny, caring, and totally tempting."

Raven felt herself blush as she and Beast Boy locked eyes.

"Okay, so if you guys are just going to…"undress each other mentally"" Robin smirked. "Can I go?"

"One more question," Raven promised, tearing her eyes away from Beast Boy's. "How's your sex life?"

"_WHAT?_" Robin spluttered, as Beast Boy cracked up.

"How's your sex life?"

"I am not answering that." Robin said, blushing.

"Are you certain about that?" Raven smirked, tightening the energy around Robin until his eyes bugged out.

"I ask again, are you recording this?" He wheezed.

"No…just answer the question!"

"It's…."

"Yes?" Raven said, leaning forward.

"I can't believe you're asking me about my sex life!" Robin said, blushing a furious red.

"Don't worry; I'll ask Beast Boy the same question as soon as you_ answer me._"

"It's…pretty good?"

"Details. I can't help unless you tell me everything. " Raven smiled inwardly as Robin squirmed again.

"Fine. It's….amazing." Robin said awkwardly.

"Just to clarify, we are talking about your sex life with Star, right?" Beast Boy asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, dimwit, we're talking about his sex life with me," Raven said sarcastically.

"Wait, you've been….with my girlfriend?" Beast Boy said angrily.

Raven closed her eyes.

"No, idiot," Robin seethed.

"Good."

"Okay. Beast Boy, how is your…" Raven started.

"You already know that, Rae." He smirked.

"AHGH!" Raven screeched. A vase of planted flowers that Star had dropped off shattered.

Robin ducked to avoid the flying shards, while Beast Boy chortled.

"Both of you….GET OUT!"

**A.N. Hey, I liked it. **

**In fact, I liked it so much that, you should probably expect another installment of **_**Therapy Sessions With Dr. Raven, **_**because this was really fun to write! **

**So please review and tell me if you liked it, or if there's any awkward questions you want Raven to ask. **


End file.
